


something just like this

by zombietime



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dom Hunk, Dom/sub Play, Humiliation, M/M, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Pain Slut Keith, Painful Sex, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Keith (Voltron), Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombietime/pseuds/zombietime
Summary: "Want you," Keith gasps between kisses."You got me," Hunk says. He slides a hand down to grope Keith's ass and Keith whines, rocking his hips against Hunk. "You wanna break in our new toys?" he asks. Keith nods eagerly and Hunk presses a soft kiss to his forehead. "Which one?""All of them?" Keith says hopefully. Hunk grins. This is going to be fun.--Basically just Hunk wrecking pain slut Keith. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Relationships: Hunk/Keith (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 153





	something just like this

Hunk doesn't remember how he discovered that Keith’s fondness for pain, but he sure as hell knows that Keith did not voluntarily give up this information. Keeping it a secret seemed counter productive, because how else are was Hunk supposed to give him what he wants? Regardless, he’s very glad he figured it out, because Keith's ass turns the most beautiful shade of pink when Hunk spanks him. The best part is when Keith stops pretending it doesn't hurt and just _lets go_. He makes the most amazing sounds and looks so fucking pretty when he cries.

They're walking through a street market on an alien planet. Hunk steps into what he thought was a leather working booth and very quickly realizes the merchant is selling handcrafted BDSM supplies. Talking to the merchant makes it abundantly clear that the inhabitants of this planet have zero shame about their kinks. 

Hunk picks out a paddle that catches his eye, testing the grip on the handle and tapping it against his palm. The merchant -- very helpfully -- points out the items in the booth that are suitable for use by humans. Hunk sticks his head out of the booth and waves Keith over. His boyfriend’s cheeks flush when he realizes what kind of booth he's just stepped into. Hunk presses a kiss to his cheek and turns the paddle over in his hands.

"What do you think?" he asks.

Keith runs his fingers over the leather appreciatively.

"I think I don't want to know what kind of space cow had to die for this."

Hunk elbows him in the ribs. 

"Come on, be serious," he says. He leans in and whispers in Keith's ear, "After all, I'm going to be using it on _you_."

"I like it," Keith answers quietly, his cheeks burning brighter than ever. "Can we just pay for it and leave?"

"No," Hunk says. He had expected Keith to be a little embarrassed, but not nearly this flustered. "Sure you don't want to look around? I'll buy you all kinds of nice toys."

Keith makes a noise that's dangerously close a whimper. Hunk takes him by the hand and leads him around the booth. In the end they buy the paddle, a new pair of cuffs, and a crop that Keith picked out. 

The merchant insists they try the cuffs on before leaving.

“I can make adjustments if you need,” they say eagerly. “It won’t take more than a moment.”

“Well?” Hunk says, turning his gaze to Keith.

“Fine,” Keith grumbles, pulling up the sleeves of his jacket. 

Hunk runs his fingers along the inside of the cuffs. He doesn't know what the padding is made of, but it's the softest thing Hunk has ever felt. He was fairly certain Keith was going to love them, but buckling them around his partner’s slim wrists is a different experience all together. Keith’s face is still aflame with embarrassment but the soft noise that escapes him as Hunk tugs on the chain tells him otherwise. 

"How do they feel?" Hunk asks.

"Uh -- good," Keith chokes out. 

Hunk undoes the cuffs and they pay for their purchases before wandering elsewhere. After browsing at a few more stalls, they come upon a food court of sorts. They buy some kind of fried meat on a stick and sit down at a table with the six different dipping sauces the food cart provided. 

"I can't believe you made me try them on," Keith mumbles, looking at their shopping bag. 

He runs his fingers over his wrist and Hunk isn't sure he's even aware he's doing it. Hunk laughs and leans across the table to kiss him. 

"I'm kind of surprised you didn't insist on going right back to the ship to break them in.” 

Keith mumbles something that sounds like, "I'm not _that_ needy."

Hunk stifles a laugh and says nothing because any kind of response would sound entirely patronizing. He takes a bite of his food and washes it down with a soda that kind of tastes like kiwi.

They make it back to the ship a few hours later and Keith pushes Hunk up against a wall as soon as they're inside. His mouth is on Hunk's, rough and insistent and Hunk kisses back, his hands finding their place on Keith's narrow hips.

"Want you," Keith gasps between kisses.

"You got me," Hunk says. He slides a hand down to grope Keith's ass and Keith whines, rocking his hips against Hunk. "You wanna break in our new toys?" he asks. Keith nods eagerly and Hunk presses a soft kiss to his forehead. "Which one?"

"All of them?" Keith says hopefully. Hunk grins. This is going to be fun. 

"Take off your clothes," Hunk instructs. Keith starts unzipping his boots. Hunk watches him undress. When Keith is completely naked Hunk pulls him into a rough kiss. "I knew you were eager for it." Hunk grins and slaps Keith's ass. "My little slut." 

Keith whimpers and melts against him. Hunk can feel the beginnings of Keith's hard on pressed against him. Hunk grabs their bag of toys and leads Keith into the bedroom. 

"Get on your knees." 

Keith drops to the floor so fast Hunk worries he's going to have bruises in the morning. They won't be the only ones by the time Hunk is done with him. He unzips his pants and pulls out his cock. He strokes himself until he's completely hard and then pulls the cuffs out of the bag. Keith presents his wrists before Hunk even asks. Once they're on, Hunk threads a hand through Keith's hair and yanks his head back. 

He looks Keith in the eyes and says, "Open your mouth."

Keith lets his lips fall open and Hunk taps the head of his dick against his tongue several times before pushing inside. Keith's mouth is hot and wet and so, so _eager_. He moans around it, the way he always does and Hunk fucks his mouth ruthlessly.

"That's a good boy, Keith."

Tears prick at the corners of Keith's eyes but even still Hunk can see the way they light up at the praise. When Hunk comes in his mouth, he does so without warning and Keith chokes trying to swallow it all. Hunk pulls out before he's gone totally soft and rubs his head over Keith's swollen lips, across his cheek, smearing the remnants of his come across Keith's skin. He reaches down to curl his fingers loosely around Keith's hard on. His thumb slides messily over the head, coming away slick with precome.

"That really got you going, didn't it?" Hunk asks. He jerks him lazily enough that he knows it must be more frustrating than satisfying.

"Yeah," Keith groans.

"Too bad you won't be coming for a long time," Hunk says. 

He lets go of Keith's dick and shoves his sticky fingers into Keith's mouth. Keith sucks on them greedily. Sex with Keith is like this more often than not, and yet he’s is still amazed by how beautiful Keith looks when he's obeying. Hunk tucks himself back into his pants and helps Keith to his feet. He takes a moment to find a sturdy pipe to attach the cuffs to. Keith will have to keep arms extended, but won't be forced to stand on his tiptoes. They've done that in the past too -- but it's no good for an extended scene. And Hunk wants to make Keith really work for it tonight.

When he steps back, he takes a moment to admires Keith's body. His slender frame is beautiful stretched out and ready to take whatever Hunk gives him. He's glad he decided to use Keith's mouth before they started or there’s no way he’d be able to go as long as he intends to. 

"You ready, baby?" Hunk asks.

"Yes, sir," Keith answers. 

Hunk rakes his nails over Keith's ass, warming him up before he pulls out the paddle. He slaps it twice onto his own palm to test its impact. The way Keith jumps when he hears the sound makes him smile. Hunk rubs the paddle gently over Keith's ass. He taps the it lightly against the swell of Keith's ass and curls a hand around Keith's chin.

"Tell me you want it," Hunk says.

"I want it," Keith says. His voice is already thick and gravelly. "I want you to hurt me."

Hunk kisses him. 

"I know you do, you fucking slut."

The first handful of times Hunk hits him, Keith is completely silent. It isn't until he's gotten a dozen or so hits in that Keith even starts making the softest groans. The paddle is wide and Hunk is still going easy on him. He'll have Keith sobbing before the night is over. 

"I thought you were really gonna give it to me."

Hunk swings the paddle as hard as he can and Keith shouts.

"You can just ask for it harder," Hunk says, soothing a hand down Keith's spine and grabbing his ass. "There's no need to talk back." Keith doesn't respond, just pushes his hips back into Hunk's grasp. "Are you gonna be good for me?" Hunk asks, leaning in to press a kiss to Keith's shoulder. 

Keith nods and Hunk swats him once with his hand. Hunk resumes his strokes with the paddle, not quite giving it his all, but giving more than enough to keep Keith gasping and swearing under his breath. 

"I'm gonna give you ten more and then we're gonna switch to the crop," Hunk says. "Count them down for me."

Keith's voice starts breaking half way through, but he doesn't stop. Keeps counting even when all he can force out is a whisper and Hunk is so proud.

"That's good, baby. You did so well." Hunk pushes Keith's hair away from the back of his neck and presses soft kisses against his spine. Keith relaxes against him and Hunk takes a moment to listen to the sound of his steady breathing.

"Color?" Hunk asks.

"Green," Keith says, almost dreamily. "Very green."

Hunk laughs and presses one last kiss against his neck. His hands slide down Keith's back, knead the muscles of his thighs and force Keith's legs apart. Hunk lowers himself to his knees and presses wet kisses to Keith's ass. His skin is so warm. Hunk can't help but sinking his teeth into Keith's flesh. Keith moans and his hips thrust forward, seeking friction for his neglected dick. Hunk spreads his ass open and licks a long stripe down the cleft before giving him a sharp smack and standing back up.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you picked a toy that's going to hurt more than the one I chose," Hunk says, running his fingers over the crop.

He trails the tip of the crop lightly over Keith's ass, down the insides of his thighs and Keith lets out a soft sigh. Hunk walks around to face him, wipes a bead of sweat away from Keith's forehead and kisses him softly.

"Are you ready to cry for me?" Hunk asks.

"Are you actually going to make me?" Keith says. Hunk smirks. He drags the crop lightly over Keith's already hard nipples. He gives each of them a quick smack. The cries that spill out of Keith's lips are a beautiful look at things to come. 

"What did I say about talking back?"

Hunk trails the crop down Keith's abdomen, over the head of his dick and down the shaft. Keith sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, preparing for the worst. Hunk slides a hand underneath one of his thighs and presses his knee up to his chest. 

"This is going to hurt, baby."

The crop is so light, delivering a lot of impact from very little effort. Keith screams when the crop smacks against his balls and Hunk can't help his smile.

"Ready to behave?" he asks. Keith nods. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

"Yes, sir."

"That's a good boy," Hunk says.

He lowers Keith's leg down to the floor and walks back around, not wasting any time before bringing the crop down on his ass. Keith yelps, his body jerking at the sting of the crop. Hunk sets a slow but steady pace, carefully covering Keith's ass and thighs with pretty little welts. Keith isn't quiet now. He's swearing loudly, biting back groans. Hunk stops for a moment, running his fingers over the marks. 

"What's your color, babe?"

"Green," Keith groans. 

Hunk presses a kiss to his shoulder and resumes his work. There aren't too many spots that Hunk hasn't hit and he knows that as bad as the sting is, it's worse when he hits the same place twice. The first broken sob that falls from Keith's lips sounds like music to his ears. It won't be long now before Keith starts to slip into subspace.

"That's it, baby."

Hunk places his strikes more carefully now, watching the way Keith's body flinches away from the crop, taking in the sounds of his cries. He curls a loose hand around the head of Keith's dick, his hard on never having faded once, and jerks him lazily. 

"You wanna come?"

Keith sniffles, nods his head. Hunk wipes away his tears and kisses him. Keith moans against his mouth, whimpering when Hunk pulls away. 

"First, I'm going to fuck you," he says. "It's going to hurt. You still want it?"

"Hunk, _please_ ," Keith sobs.

He sounds so pitiful that Hunk doesn't even scold him for using his name.

"That's my good little pain slut," Hunk whispers. He undoes one cuff, letting Keith stretch out his arms before reattaching it to his other hand. He guides Keith to their bed with a firm hand at the small of his back and bends him over. "Spread your legs."

Keith shifts, spreading his legs wider. He props himself up on his elbows and looks back over his shoulder at Hunk. His eyes are still red rimmed and wet. Hunk wishes he could take a picture, Keith looks so beautiful like this. He searches through Keith's things until he finds Keith's lube and squirts some out onto his fingers. Keith bites his lip when Hunk's fingers circle around his hole, the tip of a finger just barely pressing in.

"Eyes front," Hunk instructs and Keith obeys. "I'm not stretching you," he says. "You're going to take me like this and you're going to come for me when I tell you to. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," Keith whimpers.

"Still green, baby?"

"Yes."

Hunk wasn't expecting anything different. As much as he loves breaking Keith down and putting him back together, Keith loves it ten times more. He slicks his cock with more lube, braces himself with one hand on Keith's hip and slowly pushes inside. Keith's head drops to the mattress, muffling his groan. Once Hunk bottoms out, he slides a hand up, fisting Keith's hair and yanks his head back. 

"Don't hide from me," Hunk says. He pulls halfway out, thrusts back in hard, and Keith cries out. "That's a good boy."

Hunk fucks him hard and fast. He may have come once that night but it seems like ages ago at this point. Keith sobs through it, broken pleas spilling from his lips. " _please,_ " and " _oh my god_ " and " _it hurts._ "

He never says stop, he never even asks Hunk to slow down. Most importantly, his dick never stops being anything less than totally hard.

"Fuck," Keith chokes out. "You're so big."

Hunk laughs. 

"I fucked you last night," he says. "You know exactly how big I am."

"Feels bigger now," Keith whines. Hunk responds by fucking him harder and Keith's sobs give way to moans. 

"That's it, baby. Come for me."

"Touch me?" Keith asks, his voice soft but hopeful.

Hunk spits into his hand and reaches around to grab Keith's cock. He jerks him off roughly and it barely takes anytime at all before Keith is shaking apart beneath him, coming so hard his legs give out. Hunk presses him down into the mattress, two hands at the small of his back and comes inside of him. 

Hunk slowly eases out and tucks himself back into his underwear. He takes a moment to appreciate the sight of his come leaking from Keith’s bruised ass before reaching up to undo the cuffs. They haven't left a single mark, even with all of Keith's thrashing. Definitely worth the money, then. Hunk scoops Keith up and deposits him in bed, gently rolling him onto his side.

"I'll be right back, baby," he whispers before pressing a kiss to Keith’s temple. "I'm gonna get you cleaned up."

Hunk scrounges up a washcloth and strips down to his t-shirt and underwear. He curls up next to Keith, wiping the tears from his face and the come from the legs and stomach.

"You did _so_ good," Hunk whispers. 

He strokes his fingers through Keith's long hair, rubs his neck and shoulders as a fresh wave of tears overtakes Keith. Hunk soothes him as he cries himself out, whispers gentle reminders that Hunk loves him, that he's so proud, that Keith looked so beautiful, that Hunk still can't believe Keith trusts him like this. 

It takes a long time for Keith to come back to himself. When he does, Keith pushes himself up and kisses Hunk, hands curled around his face and presses their foreheads together. 

"I love you," Keith whispers.

"Love you too, Kitten," Hunk says. 

Keith rests his head in Hunks lap, presses a kiss to Hunk's belly and closes his eyes.


End file.
